Various devices exist that are intended for use in aligning the cervical spine. For example, McKenzie rolls that can be placed under or inside conventional pillows are prescribed to aid in alignment of the cervical spine. However, since physicians often do not know what type of pillow a McKenzie roll will be placed under, or in, dimensions of a prescribed McKenzie roll may be poorly suited to cervical spine alignment of an individual patient. There are multiple pillows in the marketplace that claim to align the cervical spine. But because of the variabilities in end-user physiology, material selections, sleep position preference, mattress firmness, and personal comfort preferences, no one pillow exists that offers true customization to solve the problem of cervical spine alignment for a wide range of consumers.